


Dance the night away

by Antoinette_oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Ibiza, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: 他看着海面的光线一路浮过来，把那人奔跑的影子拖得老长，鞋底的沙粒则一波波地扬起，飞扬的尘埃舞动着与空气拥抱，那让Liam几乎要生出一种不切实际的错觉，像是只要他用力跑，就能追上那个年轻悸动的过去。那个有Louis的过去。





	Dance the night away

 

 

Liam不曾想过他会在这儿遇到他。

 

当他站在伊维萨岛那间闻名于世的Cafe del mar，当不远处浮动的海面慢慢将夕阳侵吞，当身边人那些年轻织烈的欢喜激动爱欲如涨潮般浮盈在空气中——他仍不敢置信自己的这趟旅程竟会神奇至此。

 

他，Louis Tomlinson，正真真切切地站在不远处。

 

他正穿着一件深红色的T恤，那布料被夕色照拂得生出了一层毛茸茸的光泽，耷拉在颈间的领口也浸在一片温润的橘色里。他看到那人的锁骨藏在箍紧的扣子里，拎起啤酒饮一口的当下，浮凸在皮肤之下的喉结阵阵滚动，Liam看到那仍旧精致流畅的曲线在领子下溜出来了一点儿，他不禁缓缓吞咽一记，噢，或许都怪西班牙那甜腻得过分的鸡尾酒教他的喉口不住地发齁。

 

而不该怨怪那个他注视的对象，不该怪他仍旧同十年前一样，会这般紧紧，紧紧地攥住他的心。

 

-

 

_十七岁的Liam Payne从不喜欢意外。_

 

_他喜爱详实细密的计划，他喜爱规整的秩序感，他喜爱别让一切游离于自己的独道的掌控之外……_

 

_直到驾着自行车的他在林荫道上平白无故地被一罐水砸中了脑袋。_

 

_“哈哈哈！我就说能砸中人吧！？”_

 

_凌乱的卷毛湿哒哒地黏在额头，本应平静快乐的心情和晕湿的格子衬衫一道被搞得糟透，Liam撅着嘴默默扬起头，他看到学校楼上的窗缝里挤满了成堆的阳光和年轻雀跃的噪声。_

 

_他遇见了他人生里第一个他并不讨厌的意外。_

 

_-_

 

“嘿，我真没想到会在这儿……我是说，天哪……”

 

Liam看着眼前熟悉又陌生的男子尴尬地抓住他并不算长的头发，他看到他温驯的刘海依旧乖乖地伏在他的额头上，粉红的薄唇还是会在笑容间习惯性地抿成一条缝。那还是会让Liam出现刹那的恍惚，像是一切从没变过，他仍旧是从前的他。

 

直到一团海鸥低低地掠过海面，用扁平的身躯搅起一片橘红色的辉光。他看到Louis扬起一个礼貌而疏离的微笑，动作间被拨乱的头发扬在湿润的空气里， 这儿不再是英格兰，他亦不再是从前的他。

 

Liam让自己饮下一口名字复杂的甜巴巴的鸡尾酒——他还没有喝醉，他自然能很快清醒过来。

 

“……生意需要。”过了会儿，Liam歪了歪脑袋说，“你知道。”

 

Louis微笑着点点头，接着任由沉默再一次吞下他们这场并不算顺利的谈话。他将另一口黑啤灌进嘴巴里，咕噜咕噜的焦糖色气泡从他的薄唇间争先恐后地冒出来。

 

“还是那么爱啤酒吗……”Liam浅浅微笑，接着让自己看定他，终于，“你还是和以前一样，Louis。”

 

-

 

_Liam当然记得他同Louis一块儿喝酒飞草的日子。_

 

_噢，喝酒飞草的其实只有Louis一个——如果非得准确说的话。他会看着他对着被截断一半的塑料瓶吞云吐雾，也会看着他将一股焦糖色的液体灌进口中，鼓得满满的嘴巴像是公园里圆圆的草垛。_

 

_“我用不着这个。”Liam局促地抓过自个儿的卷毛，他能听到含着啤酒的Louis嘴巴里咕噜咕噜地作响，“如果…你是在问我这个的话……”_

 

_他看到男孩将一口酒吞下去，蜜糖色的皮肤动作间已然折腾出了两朵红晕，“你真无趣。”_

 

_Louis撅起嘴，一对儿薄唇几乎要撞上他圆又挺翘的鼻头。_

 

_Liam默默吞咽一下，他圆睁着的眼睛根本没法有一刻停下注视他……_

 

_“……好吧，就喝一口。”Liam犹豫着抬起头，直直望向面前人的视线仅仅被卷发遮住一寸，“就一口。”_

 

_“就一口。”他听到Louis咯咯笑，那让他不禁想起幼时寻乐用砂纸摩擦过糖霜时的清脆声响……_

 

_接着，他看到Louis灌给自己一口啤酒。_

 

_对方越过桌子凑近的那一刻，Liam甚至都还没有察觉。_

 

_接着，一双嘴唇凑上自己的唇，带一点苦涩的麦芽味很快渗入干燥的唇舌间。_

 

_Liam怔怔地几乎忘了呼吸，也照样忘了什么悉心品尝。_

 

_他唯独记得那双唇。_

_比温暖更温暖，也比柔软更柔软。_

 

-

 

“所以……”Liam搁下手中的长脚杯，“你这几年一直都生活在这儿？”

 

“为什么不呢？”Louis耸耸肩，多动的手指忙不迭在冒着水珠的酒瓶表面拂动，“这儿可是适合我这个DJ的好地方，有阳光，有啤酒，有音乐的……”

 

“是啊，这儿的确完美。 ”Liam抿抿唇，他绝对能理解Louis爱上这里的理由，当他看到阳光下的浮云聚成一团，当他看到涌动的浪潮扑腾上一望无尽的海滩，“……很适合你。”

 

“所以你在做什么？”Louis扬起唇角，时光的确在他脸上刻下了些许痕迹，纵然那依旧对他纯净的眼神与张扬的笑容偏加宠爱，“老师们最看好的Payne，你一定可厉害。”

 

“地产。”Liam耸耸肩膀，polo衫的衣领从肩颈上溜下一截，“无聊的行业，我知道你肯定会这么说。”

 

“嘿，我可没那么尖锐了。”Louis耸起眉尖，一边只手把玩着棕色的半透明的酒瓶，“年纪给人带来的好处……你知道。”

 

几下的拨弄后，Liam眼看着那酒瓶在Louis的手下倒翻……

 

Louis躁闷地聚起眉峰，眼看着那浮着泡沫的液体流向桌面，“Puta madre(操)。”

 

Liam皱起眉头。

 

“只是很遗憾的意思……西班牙语 。”Louis撇撇嘴，接着试图轻巧地解释这一切。

 

Liam当然知道这是句骂人的话——他同一群来自西班牙的客户合作了好几个月。就像他知道Louis一点儿也没变，他仍旧是个难搞的刺头，带着全身上下那所有的他可爱的尖尖。就像他知道此时Louis仍旧礼貌而疏远，不愿对外——或是仅仅不愿对他，露出自己那真实的尖锐的一面。

 

“别再买别的饮料了。”他还能做些什么呢？胆敢赌一把的勇气无非是他仅剩下的筹码，“我只有这一晚的时间，就得飞回去……”

 

“所以……”他凝视起Louis拂动着的长睫毛，“愿意陪我走走吗？”

 

-

 

他们沿着海边一路行走，直到夕阳那金灿灿的外壳被海面吞食了下。咸涩的海水味道在鼻息间冒着泡，Liam让自己使劲儿吸一口气，像是这样做就能把大海和海边的此刻一并融进呼吸。

 

Louis早已脱了球鞋，窄窄的一对儿脚掌嵌在细密柔软的沙子里，仅剩的一点儿阳光扑腾到他身上，给那娇小又圆润的鼻尖都染上了一撮可爱的金色。

 

“你可比从前安静了不少……”

 

Liam抬起手抚摸过嘴唇，短促的胡茬像是此刻密密麻麻杵在空气里的尴尬，反反复复地戳刺着他的指尖。

 

“人总会变……”Louis摩挲着手掌，“我还没想到你会剃光头发，留起胡子呢……”

 

“嘿，我没有剃光。”Liam笑着抚上额头。

 

“管他怎么样呢……”Louis歪歪脑袋，“总之你看着真的比从前成熟了不少，好吧，或者也可以说是老了不少，还穿着从前一定会被我从你衣柜里丢出去的那种闷青色，像是一个没有钱但还是很缺性爱的sugar daddy那样……”

 

“Louis Tomlinson！”

 

Liam揪住Louis衣服的褶边，强迫还在嘴碎着的那一位立刻旋过身子来。等他终于注视上那一片熟稔的蓝色，对方眼底的笑意却早已蔓延了遍。

 

“你不就是要我露出坦诚的那一面？”Louis鼻尖耸动了下，嘴唇则狡猾地勾起来，“那我也只能勉强配合了……”

 

下一刻，Louis将先前备好的一捧沙砸向Liam的脸。

 

再熟悉不过的连绵的笑声张扬在了Liam耳边。

 

“Louis Tomlinson你站住……！”Liam笑着抹一把脸，接着拔起腿就朝那小小一团人影追赶而去。他看着海面的光线一路浮过来，把那人奔跑的影子拖得老长，鞋底的沙粒则一波波地扬起，飞扬的尘埃舞动着与空气拥抱，那让Liam几乎要生出一种不切实际的错觉，像是只要他用力跑，就能追上那个年轻悸动的过去。

 

那个有Louis的过去。

 

-

 

_“嗨，Lana！”_

 

_Louis笑着从厨房的小窗里头钻出脑袋，直到他一眼撞上了Liam惊忡的凝视。_

 

_“不还是因为上周我没能忍住脾气，回骂了那个客人几句，可他本来就是个混蛋，我是说……这怎么能怨我？！”Louis闷闷地踹向脚下的石子儿，_

 

_“好吧，就因为这个，领班把我从前台调到了后厨，这没什么大不了的，真的，不用面对那群臭脾气的客人，我真的是太……”_

 

_“可你明明最讨厌洗碗了。”Liam陡然打断他的絮语。_

 

_Louis耸耸肩膀，“可我没法在短期内找着新工作，我得确保我们能付得上出租屋的房钱……”_

 

_“我可以打两份工。”Liam费力地咬住下唇，“我周二也没有课，我可以……”_

 

_“快闭嘴。”Louis捏住Liam的下巴，他让自己直视起男孩同样年轻又清澈的眼睛，“你清醒些，我又不是什么一碰就会碎的sugar baby，好吧，虽然我长得足够好看……但，操你，我根本不是。”_

 

_“Louis……”Liam在漫长的对视中轻轻嗫喏，“我只是想让你告诉我，告诉我，Louis，如果这不是你真正想要的……”_

 

_“我只想要做我想做的。”Louis的眼睛再次弯成了两道月牙，他窃笑着覆上身前人的耳际，_

 

_“所以，快闭嘴。现在这一刻，我只想回家骑你。”_

 

-

 

当夜晚真正将硕大的天空彻底包裹住，长长的沙滩也终于被他们走遍。Louis带着Liam来到了岛上那间著名的露天夜店，拥挤的人群像海水般一浪接一浪地吞没过岛屿，电子音乐接连在耳畔鼓躁个不停，Liam不禁用手掌轻轻闷上耳朵，再又看着Louis的笑容在对视间轻轻扬起。

 

“现在这个DJ可距离伊维萨最佳差得很远……”他仰头饮下一口酒，被浸润得湿漉漉的双唇在话语间略动，“可惜今天不是周末，否则我一定得让你见识下我的音乐。”

 

“我也想，可……哈，这一切可真是怪荒唐的，不是吗？”Liam笑着抚上额头，“我是说，你不觉得我俩现在像是在演 < Before Sunrise > 似的吗？所有浪漫仅此一夜，之类的。”

 

“噢，快闭嘴。”Louis翻了翻眼睛，“你才没有Ethan Hawke那么火辣呢。”

 

“不过你好像还是和我在草地上做过爱……”

 

Liam的声音越来越轻，直到最后一个仿佛要彻底散进空气的绵长的尾音。他不禁抬眼观察起Louis此刻的反应，他看到那难得一见的红云猝然飞上他的脸。

 

“咳……”Louis清了清嗓子，接着不自在地将胳膊搁上肩膀，“……如果要不是你忘带套然后射得我衣服头发上都是的话，我想这段记忆或许会更加完美。”

 

Liam浮起淡淡的笑容，他看到五光十色的彩灯缀在Louis的面颊上，他几乎想要伸手攀上最亮的那一束光……

 

“Louis……”

 

接着Louis抓住了他的手臂，“来都来了，我们不该去跳个舞吗？”

 

-

 

直到成堆的人群将那一抹小小的人影吞进去，Louis也真正紧跟起音乐的节奏开始上下跃动。

 

Liam平静地伫在原地，他看着周围扭动着的形色各异的身躯，他看着月色抚摸过所有那些淋漓的汗水和柔顺的发端，他看到Louis在陶醉中轻轻扬起脑袋，尖削的下颌和起伏的鼻型都被光线勾勒成清晰的剪影，它快速地在空中来回晃动着，让Liam感到又远又近。

 

他不禁凑近Louis问出那个盘旋在心头许许多多年的疑问，直到Louis摇摇头摆出一个“what”的口型。

 

接着他让双唇真正熨贴上那同样滚烫的皮肤，直到感受到身侧那人儿细微到几不可见的颤抖——他覆上Louis的耳廓说，

 

“所以，你找到你想要的自由了吗？”

 

-

 

_“Louis，别。”_

 

_Liam将手臂横在门框前，他试图阻挡住Louis的去路。_

 

_“是你自己说的要我走……”Louis将掌间的行李箱攥得老紧，“你忘了吗？”_

 

_“你明知道那只是赌气话。”Liam不可思议地拧紧眉头，“你当时拒绝了求婚，我……我整个人都崩溃了。”_

 

_“这不是事情的关键，Liam。”Louis让自己暂且松开行李箱的杆子，“你是真的觉得我给不了你想要的东西……而我没法改变这一点。”_

 

_“……可是为什么？”Liam挫败地垂下脑袋，“我们明明那么相爱。我在很久以前就发誓毕业就得和你求婚，我以为你会和我想得一样，我以为……”_

 

_“可是我真正想要什么……你想过吗？”Louis将下唇咬到微微发白，“我从来不像你那么热爱计划你的人生，我渴望去看看更多的可能性，你记得我和你说过吧？我甚至根本不想再继续待在伦敦，要不是因为你……”_

 

_“因为我？”_

 

_Liam嘲讽地扯出一个干巴巴的笑，“Louis，Louis，我们非得这样不可吗？”_

 

_不知过了多久，Liam最终将用以阻拦的那条手臂轻轻放下。_

 

_“那就去找你想要的吧，Louis。你明知道，只要你提，我绝不会拒绝你。我从来都没法拒绝你。”_

 

-

 

冰凉的海水浅浅地漫上脚踝，Liam无奈地看着一旁陷在水里的那个一如既往的界限打破者，他正不耐烦地朝他挥舞着手臂，

 

“快来吧！”

 

Liam朝着月光摇摇脑袋，一旁操着北方口音的男子迫不及待地再次剥开嘴唇，

 

“Liam Payne，你知道你不下来的话我会对你做什么吧？”

 

Liam于是赶在Louis游过来扯他脚踝之前匆匆让自己陷进海里。

 

_In the end you're on your own_

_I couldn't stand there all alone_

_Just how independent have you grown_

_And all those tears will be long gone_

 

_But in the end you're on your own_

_I just can't wait for this no more_

_I couldn't stand there all alone_

 

一旁的俱乐部的音乐仍旧张扬在耳边，那似乎是一首流行歌曲的混音版本，正反反复复地唱念着一些熟悉又俗套的悲欢离合。Liam抹一把面颊上湿漉漉的海水，再又在朦胧的视线里眼看着Louis扑腾着游远。

 

“操。”

 

直到一句抱怨被轻轻吐出到空气，Liam眼看着Louis的一边肩膀微微陷下去，熟悉的紧张感在一瞬间牢牢攥住他的心脏，他紧忙让自己游向Louis，接着抬起双手扒拉住那窄窄的肩膊。

 

“只是抽筋……”Louis回过身来望向他，试图扯出个教他放心的笑容。嵌在夜色中的那张清瘦的小脸微微扬起，瞬间，Liam近在咫尺的凝视将他的目光彻底吞进去。

 

像是刚刚意识到距离Liam有那么近，Louis尴尬地垂下脑袋，被牢牢箍在怀里的紧窄的肩膀微微耸动，纤长的睫毛也复又将眼睛盖上。

 

Liam看着月光爬上他平静的侧脸，濡湿的头发在一片深蓝色中乖巧地伏在耳际，他想要知道Louis的蓝眼睛在月色下是什么颜色——那也会和从前一样吗？

 

于是他轻轻偏过头，渴望捕捉住Louis那下垂着的躲闪的眸子，直到Louis再次抬头献出自个儿的怔忡的凝视和急促的吐息。

 

在看清他眼底的颜色前，Liam打算先吻上他的嘴唇。

 

_Cause you're the only one I get_

_I'm the one you tried to hide_

_You're the only girl inside_

_I'm the only one you found_

 

不远处的音乐仍旧浮在头顶上喧嚣，Liam含住Louis泛着海水味道的下唇，再又轻轻抵上他灵巧的舌尖，他们一直吻到荡漾的海水抓着Louis再次下陷……

 

_We're the only ones tonight_

_We're just here for one more night_

 

_We can stay the way we are_

_You can be with whom you want_

_You can hold onto your world_

_But I can teach you how to fall_

_I can teach you how to fly_

_Fly, fly, fly-fly-fly-fly_

 

“如果我告诉你……”Louis偎着Liam抓紧他的那条手臂，接着默默平静下来。

 

下一刻，他让自己抵上Liam裸露出的侧颈，

 

“如果我告诉你，我终于发现自由其实离不开牵扯的话……”

 

“你会愿意为我多留一天吗……”

接下来的这句话，轻得几乎要被海水和夜色融化。

 

Liam扬起一个轻浅的笑。

 

他多想告诉Louis，他这次过来是为了签下他将来主管的度假酒店项目，他想告诉他，他回伦敦是为了办理更多手续，而未来，他恐怕会在这里待上不止一个夏天。

 

他还有好多、好多想要告诉他的。像是这些年所有那些悄然生长的思念，像是他对分开这件事究竟有多么地遗憾和后悔。像是这次重遇后的第一面起，他就没打算再让他从怀里溜走。

 

可他还来得及慢慢说给他听，他还有的是时间。

 

而现在，他只需要告诉他这一句，

 

“ Te amo(我爱你)。”

 

Louis不可置信地皱起眉尖，“你会西语？那刚才……”

 

然而Liam却迫不及待地再一次落下双唇。

——他当然来不及把话讲完。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
